


Roaming

by Crunchysunrises



Series: Tenebrious [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the sannin want to leave Konohagakure. Team Seven tears out of Konohagakure as if the hounds of hell are on their heels. (In Sakura's case, they really are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notes:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Naruto franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Written for the KakaSaku Community on Dreamwidth's Last Fan Standing Challenge. This fic also answers the "Travel" square on my Dark Fantasy Bingo Card.
> 
>  

 

Although each of the sanin leaves Konohagakure under his or her own power, none of them want to go.

Tsunade leaves first, fleeing the memories of her dead family, dead fiancée, dead dreams. She had tried to change the village, to make it the sort of place where little brothers do not die senseless deaths. But the elders believed that only the strong deserved to survive and Tsunade was not strong enough to stay.

Jiraiya leaves next, unable to be constrained by intellectual, moral, or geographic boundaries. There is a whole wide world out there and Jiraiya intends to experience all of it.

Orochimaru is the last to leave Konohagakure, driven out for his attempts to lure his teammates back. He had tried to recreate Tsunade's lost family, to return her loved ones to her, to stop anyone else from suffering as she had. (Orochimaru creates Tenzo and Zetsu, rediscovers and refines the Second Hokage's Impure World Resurrection Technique, and invents body-jumping, all to no avail.) He had tried to shape people, places, and events such that they would draw Jiraiya's attention. (But Jiraiya, who is busy looking any which way but homeward, is oblivious to Orochimaru's efforts.)

Every member of Team Seven tears out of Konohagakure as if the hounds of hell are on their heels. (And in Sakura's case, they really are.)

Sasuke leaves first, unable to be constrained by intellectual, moral, or geographic boundaries. He has his goals (vengeance and a family of his own) and Konohagakure is hindering his progress towards them with a late graduation date, useless teammates, and distracting relationships. Sasuke will not stay in a place where one is expected to forgive and forget that one's older brother senselessly slaughtered their entire clan.

Naruto leaves next, driven out by fading dreams. He had always told himself that the villagers rejected him because he was unseen, unheard, unknown. Sasuke had seen, heard, and known Naruto. They had competed, worked, and fought with each other. Sasuke had rejected Naruto, anyway. And if Gaara, who is both the strongest of Sunagakure's nin and everything that his village had ever wanted him to be, is still lonely and loathed, what hope is there of Naruto becoming respected, admired, and loved by everyone in his own village? When he leaves, Naruto tells himself that he is chasing after Sasuke. The fact that he and Jiraiya travel in the exact opposite direction of Sasuke and Sound does not escape his notice.

Sakura is the last to leave Konohagakure, fleeing a man with mismatched eyes and a wolf's smile. She had found a secret compartment in her office within the hospital. It was a cubby, cunningly hidden beneath seals, floorboards, and an enormous old desk. In it, she had found dusty bottles of nicely aged sake, medical journals, and a letter.

Sakura knows that she will someday become a legendary shinobi. Kakashi is already a legend in his own right.

She refuses to resign herself to Rin or Obito's ends.

  



End file.
